Ginny's Goodbyes
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: ONE SHOT! Fluff. It's the Famous Trio's graduation and Ginny's invited!


Ginny's Goodbyes  
  
" Miss Weasley!"  
  
A sharp voice jolted Ginny Weasley out of her dream. She bolted up and asked, " Yes?"  
  
Faint snickering could be heard from the Slytherin Table and she flushed. She hated them soo much!  
  
Professor McGonagall peered at her. " Could I have a word with you?"  
  
Ginny nodded and got up, exchanging a worried glance with Colin Creevey.  
  
Once they were outside, Professor McGonagall's face cracked into a smile. " Go watch your brother graduate."  
  
Ginny squealed and ran off, yelling, " Thanks!" over her shoulder. The Professor chuckled and returned to last minute speeches.  
  
In The Great Hall  
  
Ginny peeked inside the Hall, awed by how important the 7th years looked. She slyly walked in and sat by her mother, who beamed at her.  
  
Ginny caught her brother's eye and his eyes lit up. She beamed at him and made a circle with her thumb and pointer. That was their OK sign. It was something special they had made up when they were little. * Isn't that adorable?*  
  
" Granger, Hermione!" rang Dumbledore's cheery voice. Ginny grinned as her best friend recieved her awards and she whistled loudly. Hermione turned beet red but still beamed at her.  
  
" Potter, Harry!" Harry grinned at Ginny and she grinned back at him, clapping furiously. Mrs. Weasley was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
" Weasley, Ronald!" Ginny yelled, " GO RON!" and Mrs. Weasley started sobbing again. Ron rolled his eyes, but still looked pleased.  
  
" This is our 7th year class!"  
  
Anybody standing outside of the Great Hall would've thought an eruption had taken place in there.  
  
With Hermione  
  
Ginny and Hermione hugged each other tightly and cried their hearts out.  
  
" I'm going to miss you so much!" Hermione said, her voice muffled by thick tears.  
  
" I can't believe you're leaving me!" wailed Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron were watching them, confused.  
  
" They're going to see each other all summer," said Harry.  
  
Ron scratched his head and answered, " Must be a girl thing."  
  
With Ron  
  
Ginny beamed at Ron and said, " You did it, Ron, you did!"  
  
Ron slung his arm around her shoulder and they looked at his award. It read:  
  
Order of Merlin First Class For Having Defeated Lord Voldemort with Friends  
  
Ginny choked back sobs and hugged him tightly. " I love you, Ron."  
  
His voice cracked as he answered, " Love you too, Gin."  
  
* AWWW!*  
  
With Harry  
  
Ginny was now alone with her boyfriend, Harry Potter * blinks innocently. I didn't tell you?*  
  
She hugged him tightly and murmured, " I won't be able to see you for a year."  
  
He grinned. " I'll see you all summer."  
  
She sighed and broke apart, turning around. " It won't be the same."  
  
He turned her around again and cupped her cheek, kissing her gently. Her arms found their way onto his neck and soon, all worries were forgotten.  
  
Almost Time To Leave!  
  
Harry and Ginny were walking towards the Hogwarts Express when Harry suddenly stopped.  
  
" Something wrong, Harry?" she asked, worried.  
  
He shifted nervously and said, " Listen Ginny I love you with all my heart and I'm really sad you'll be lonely all year..."  
  
'Oh no!' Ginny thought. ' Is he breaking up with me?'  
  
".... So I want you to have a reminder of my love."  
  
Ginny's breath caught in her throat.  
  
He fumbled with his pockets * All I can say is: YES!* and got down on his knees. " So, what I'm saying is.... Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny shrieked and hugged him tightly. " Of course I will! Nothing would make me happier!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
" So... Mr. Potter." she said, grinning back.  
  
" Future Mrs. Potter."  
  
THE END!  
  
Notes: Yes, other people graduated, I just listed the important people!  
  
Yes, Harry and Hermione recieved the same award as Ron, but you I had to make him share it with Ginny.  
  
And yes, Ginny is 16 and Harry is 17, but they're not marrying the next day! Sheesh! 


End file.
